


The Confession

by broadbeard25



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadbeard25/pseuds/broadbeard25
Summary: Bonnibel reveals some truths.





	

Finn lay on the hospital bed, badly bruised from his fight with the latest great threat. He only had one thought on his mind. Jake.

"PB, is Jake okay? I need to know." He could barely speak, so it was like a whisper.

"Jake is fine. He's a bit beat up but he came out of it better than you. You need to rest. Let me know if you need anything." She got up to leave, but Finn grabbed her hand.

"Can you tell me something?" PB panicked. What was he going to ask?

"Uh, sure. Go ahead." Finn swallowed before speaking.

"I know this may be a kinda sensitive topic for you but...can you tell me about your history with Marceline? Assuming you have a history. I mean, you act like you've known her for a long time, so I wanted to know what was up with that." PB sighed. She hadn't expected Finn to pick up on it, of all people, but she decided that if she could tell anyone, it was Finn. She sat down on the chair next to his hospital bed and rubbed her temples.

"Well, it's a long story." She said calmly. Finn attempted to point out his broken body, but couldn't.

"I'd say I have time to listen. I'm all ears. The rest of me doesn't really work too well at the moment."

And so she began. She told him everything about Marceline and her vampire hunting days, how they met, how they used to be the best of friends, inseperable. How she told Marceline everything, how she used to sleep in the shirt Marceline gave her, how she always called her Marcy, and how she only really told Marcy her real name.

She told him how they had a fight, a fight that Marcy never really recovered from, how she said things to Marcy that she still regrets. How she ruined everything, and how she keeps a picture in her closet. How she wishes she could take it all back, and tell Marcy how she didn't mean any of it, how she just wished Marcy could see herself the way PB sees her.

The sun had sank beneath the horizon, and it was now dark. PB checked her watch.

"Finn, it's getting late, I'm gonna go. But I want to tell you one last thing. I know I rambled for several hours there, and I know you're probably a bit slow, so I'll make this very clear to you." She leaned in closer to Finn, now feeling his breath on her face.

"When Marcy came to me asking me to cure her of her vampirism, I felt a pit in my stomach. I love Marceline. I love her more than the Candy Kingdom, and all the Candy people. I love her more than you love Jake, and I love her more than Jake loves Lady, and more than your parents ever loved either of you, both of you combined, doesn't matter. I love her more than anyone loves anyone else, or anything else, and nothing will ever change that. Which is why I felt a pit in my stomach. Because she would become mortal. I almost said no. I'm selfish like that. I can't imagine life without Marceline. I don't want to." She leaned back and heard a glass smash. In the doorway to the hospital room stood Marceline, tears streaming down her face. PB stopped dead. Marceline was crying, adn she was the cause. But then, something unexpected happened.

Marceline smiled, a big wide smile, tears still pouring down her face like two waterfalls. She ran straight towards PB and poucned on her, kncking the chair to the ground. She kissed her. Once, twice, three times, each longer than the last. Finn started blushing, but Marceline literally did not care about anyone, or anything, other than Bonnie right now. A nuclear missile could've been about to hit her and she would've kept kissing Bonnie.

And Bonnie didn't fight back. She was too shocked to do anything. That big brain of hers had just went kapoot as the dream she'd been having every night for Glob knows how long was now, admittedly a bit differently than pictured, happening. After quite some time, Marceline got up.

"Hey Finn." Finn just blushed. He didn't know what to say.

"Bonnie and I will be going. Get well soon dude." Bonnie was just picking herself up when Marceline picked her up bridal style and ran out of the hospital.

She ran, and ran, and passed a very surprised Jake, then ran past him and headed to Bonnie's room, where she threw the Princess on the bed before pouncing on top of her.

That night, after an incredibly passionate and steamy sex session, they fell asleep entwined together. Bonnie fell asleep to the gentle sound of Marceline's breathing and the smell of strawberries, and Marceline fell asleep wrapped in Bonnie's warm arms.

Just before Marceline could fall asleep, Bonnie nudged her.

"You still haven't said it." She said. Marceline smiled at her, her cheeks getting redder.

"I love you." She mumbled, before snuggling up closer to Bonnie. Good enough.


End file.
